The Problems of Side Characters
by spocketlaine
Summary: There is a reason why we never heard from Sally-Anne Perks again


Sally-Anne Perks was not having a good day.

First off, she already fell down from her bed when Susan decided that pushing someone off from where they're sleeping was a good way to wake a person up. What Susan forgot to mention was that, said person barely had any sleep last night because she was trying to finish a 3 foot essay for Transfiguration due today. Which, Sally couldn't finish because she fell asleep. There goes her morning.

With only 7 minutes left till class starts, Sally rushed to get dressed and ran (or at least tried to with no shoes on) with her bag on her shoulder to the Great Hall to get at least something to snack on as she runs to Charms. When she got there though, breakfast is already done and class will start in 3 minutes. Damn it, she wishes she has those oat bars her mum used to give her when they're running late for her primary school.

When she was running across the halls to get to her class, Peeves just so happened to be on that particular corridor, waiting for unsuspecting students that were running late to drop a stink bomb on them. Three guesses on who the unsuspecting student is, the first two doesn't count.

If you guessed her, you're absolutely correct.

Sally wasted 3 seconds trying to process what happened to her. When she came back to her senses, Peeves was already gone with only his annoying cackling reverberating against the corridor walls, as if it was mocking her for her slow uptake.

Sighing, she casted a cleaning and fragrance spell on her, and there's only 30 seconds left before class starts, and there's still at least 3 meters to Professor Flitwick's classroom. Why, oh, why does life hate her so?

She arrived in the classroom 5 seconds after class officially started. And to think that she already thought that was an Olympic worthy run. She knew she should have taken her muggle best friend's offer for morning runs in summer.

Anyway, Flitwick had to take 5 points away for her tardiness. She heard the some snickers and she almost groaned out loud when she remembered that Hufflepuffs have Charms with Slyherins. Malfoy didn't try to hide it and just laughed out loud. Annoying snake ferret hybrid. Why can't they just be mongooses and strangle those snakes?

Oh, and she only remembered that she's not wearing any shoes and said shoes were inside her back, currently not her feet.

Kill her now.

As soon as class ended, she stood up and went to the door, eager to get out. Freaking Malfoy though, shoved her out of the way, calling her "wonder feet" and laughing down the hall. Oh, if only she could use her taekwondo lessons on him, she'll show him wonder feet.

With shoes this time, she rushed towards McGonagall's classroom and trying to hopefully not be late this time. She did it and sat down happily on her seat. Maybe finally this day will start to get better.

Ha, she totally jinxed it.

Guess what she forgot to finish and left in her dorm room? Her essay!

There goes another 5 points.

When another humiliating event in Transfiguration over with, she went over to Muggle Studies. Truthfully, she only took this to get an easy O, which is true in a way. Being a Muggleborn has its perks. What's annoying about this class though, was that it's boring as hell. It's even more boring than History of Magic and that's saying something since Binns is the most boring teacher ever. Sure, it was amusing it the beginning how wizards think that muggles are some sort weird creatures, but it gets old quickly.

But, seriously, Professor Burbage is trying to explain how a pen works. It's a pen. It has ink inside it, that's why muggles don't dip them in ink bottles anymore. If wizards just adopted many of new muggle inventions, they wouldn't be this clueless on muggle way of living.

In the end and by some weird magic, the pen exploded and there goes the ink, making itself comfortable on her face.

With another cleaning spell, she begrudgingly went to Arithmancy. And want to know a not so secret? She forgot to do her homework.

Goodbye house points.

Can the day just end already?

After a melancholic lunch (at least for her), she was off to Herbology. Professor Sprout was excited to have her house in class, but she wasn't. Hufflepuffs have the class with Gryffndors, and you know who's in the House of Lions?

Harry bloody Potter.

See, she dislikes the bloke, and it's not like the idiotic Smith's. Sure, she used to be in awed of him, but it gets old really fast. And it's mostly his fault that she can't get a normal education.

You would have thought that it'd be amazing to be in the same batch as the "Boy-Who-Lived." It's not. Trust her she knows. You always get roped in his problems.

First year, she was in awe of him of course. Who wouldn't be? It's Harry freaking Potter and she's an idiot if she wouldn't be excited for that year. Everything went well in the beginning, until the _troll_ happened. Jesus, never have she have been terrified like that in her entire life. It's a good thing she didn't go to the loo before the feast because guess where the troll was? In the girl's bathroom! And she badly needed to pee that time too. Thank the lord she managed to keep in.

Then in second year, there was the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. This is the year that she began to question Hogwarts' security. The heir of the one of the most notorious muggle born haters running rampant in a supposedly non-discrimination school. Wait, never mind, almost all Slytherins are racists. Haha, no safety for muggleborns. Oh a person called you an illegal slur? Well, we're not going to do anything about it.

She's not even going to talk about her petrification. It brings back terrible memories.

Third year, they decided to put freaking _dementors_ in the school because a mass murderer apparently got out of the worst prison ever known just to get to _Harry fucking Potter_. What happened to impeccable security they promised her parents? Jesus Christ, that was a terrible year because being the idiot that she is, forgot that dementors don't even know the difference between the person they were supposed to catch and a thirteen year old muggleborn who was stupid enough to move close to them. She will forever be grateful that Professor Lupin was there to save her and the bar of chocolate that helped calm her down before she even hyperventilated.

Then we go to fourth year. Pretty exciting year for everyone. The TriWizard Tournament is taking place that year. What's more, Cedric got chosen as the Hogwart's Representative. Of course, that was a big proud moment for Hufflepuffs like her. They can finally show everyone that they are _not_ just for the leftovers and should have been squibs. But no, Boy-Who-Lived just had to ruin everything and got chosen as well. She knew that he didn't put his name in there because if the Flaming Weasley Twins can't get on there, then neither can he. But because of that, he overshadowed a glorious moment for Hufflepuff and they're back to being the joke of the school. Slytherin's support would have been much appreciated if they actually would have been there for Cedric instead of trying to piss Potter off.

It doesn't really help that Cedric died that year and Harry Potter was the only one who knew what happened to him.

So, right now, fifth year. They got a person from the Ministry to teach DADA. She's nothing but bullshit. She's supposed to be teaching them how to protect themselves, not listen to her talk about bullshit. They need all of that defense, especially since Voldemort (she calls him that in her mind. Doesn't see the point in fearing a name. Who even names themselves "Voldemort" anyway? But, just to humor wizards, she calls him You-Know-Who) is apparently back from the dead according to one Mr. Potter.

But, because she's a muggleborn, Umbitch completely ignored her. Racist toad.

It's also common knowledge that Potter and Umbridge have bad blood between them. If there's one thing that Harry Potter is good at, it's pissing people off at him.

Whatever, she doesn't care anymore. She just wants to get a normal year and hopefully that'll happen soon. Maybe next year. So she'll just suck this year up and hopefully, sixth and seventh year would be normal for once. Besides, Herbology sounds like a good class for stress relieving.

Okay, she takes that back, Umbridge is inspecting today and Potter's in class.

She should really talk to her parents about that move to the States.

* * *

my take on the missing Sally-Anne Perks mystery. also i didnt mean this to bash harry, but i just wrote this in the eyes of one annoyed student who just wanted to be a normal witch. tell me what you think


End file.
